A Day At The Mall With Her!?!
Chapter 1 ﻿~Juliette's POV~ "Listen here Bousquet! Don't flirt with my boyfriend!" Emma yelled at me. I just simply rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me!" "I wasn't flirting with him! I was helping him with one simple question on his Algebra homework!" I yelled back. If there's one thing I hate, is being accused of flirting with someone I don't even like! "Oh, sure! It starts out like that, but then your at the carnival and he puts your arm around you to help you with a game! I've read the stories, I'm no idiot!" Then, out of nowhere, Baljeet and Buford walked up to us. "Girls, girls, there is no need to fight." Baljeet said to us. I instantly got a cute smile on my face. "Hi Baljeet!" I said entusiastically. Baljeet was even cuter now that we were sixteen (A/N: If that's possible...). His lovely curly black hair had grown, he was now taller then me, He wore a dark blue shirt and blue jeans instead of his overalls, and well, he still had his wonderful personality and accent that I love. "Buford and I were talking, and we think we should take you two to the mall, so you can get to know each other better." Baljeet said. My eyes went huge. "A day at the mall with her!?!" We both said, pointing at each other. "Aw, come on guys," Buford began "I want my girlfriend," he said putting an arm around Emma. "And my best girl-bud" Baljeet said putting an arm around me. How much I hate that term. Best girl-bud. "To be best friends." They finally finished the sentence. I shook my head. "No way I'm going to the mall with her, Baljeet!" I said sternly. Baljeet just looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Please Juliette, for me?" he asked, with big, pleading eyes. I melted inside and smiled. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it." We walked back to Emma and Buford. "She will do it!" said Baljeet happily. "Great, Emma said yes too. How about we go to the mall tomorrow?" I sighed and noddded my head. "Fine." Baljeet smiled at me. "Great! Now come on Juliette, we have to study for our test Monday. I smiled, grabbed my backpack, and walked down the sidewalk with Baljeet. Chapter 2 I reluctantly got out of bed. Today was Saturday, the day I had to ﻿go to the mall with Emma. The good thing is, is that Baljeet will be there too. After I got my shower, got dressed, and brushed my hair and teeth, I went downstairs and got some breakfast. "Bonjour, Julie." My mom said to me, who was making a fresh batch of croissants. "Bonjour mom." I said back, grabbing a croissant from the plate. "I'm going to the mall today." I took a bite, chewed, then swallowed. "Really, with who?" "With Baljeet, Buford and..." I hesitated, "Emma." My mom continued baking. "Isn't she your enemy?" she asked. I nodded. "Yea, but Baljeet and Buford want us to become friends." "Aw, Baljeet cares for you." My eyes got big, I didn't think of it that way. "Really? He said he and Buford wants his girlfriend and Baljeet's best girl-bud to be best friends." I said, clenching my teeth when I said best girl-bud. "How do you feel about that term?" asked mom. She knew that I had a crush on Baljeet, but that didn't bother me. I saw my mom as a best friend. "It's... fine." I lied. "Hm..." I didn't convince her. I knew that! I didn't even convince myself. After I ate my breakfast, there was a knock on the door. "Je l'ai eu!" I yelled, springing from my chair and to the door. When I opened it, Baljeet stood there in his regular wear. "Hey Juliette, ready?" I nodded. "See you later mother!" I called and walked out of the door with Baljeet. Chapter 3 When Baljeet and I arrived at the mall, we saw Buford and Emma at the entrance, no doubt waiting for us. "What took you guys so long?" Buford asked. I looked over to Emma who was texting on her cell phone. Emma, I don't want to be here any more then you do. "Well, let's get in there. I got some plans." Buford said, pushing Emma and I into the doors. "Well, Buford and I are going to see Space Adventure--" Buford inturrupted him. "I thought we were going to see Stumpleberry Finkbat!" Baljeet sighed. "Okay, Buford and I are going to see Stumpleberry Finkbat, while you two bound. We will see you afterwords!" Baljeet said, pushing Buford away. "Great, now I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day." Emma said, completely misirable. "Well, what do you want to do." Emma shrugged, not-caringly. "Let's go to Hot Topic." she said. Ugh, I hated that store, it's so dark, and gothic. (Note: I love Hot Topic, that's where I get all my Invader Zim stuff ^.^) "Really?" I asked. "Yes, really." Emma said, walking to Hot Topic. I had to fallow. When we finally got out of that horrible store, I heard my stomach growl. "Let's get something to eat." I said, looking around for a food stand. "Let's go to Mr. Slushy Burger." I said. Emma sighed. "Fine, if it'll make you happy." she said, annoyed. I glared at her. "Listen, I don't want to be here any more then you do. I'm only here because that's what Baljeet wants, and I know you're only here because Buford wants us to get along. So let's just get through another hour without bickering, then we can go back to hating each other, okay?" I asked, walking over to Mr. Slushy Burger. "I'll have a cheese burger." I said as Emma walked up to the counter behind me. "And I'll have a corn dog." she said, reaching into her pocket and took out a five dollar bill and I also took out a five dollar bill. After we gave the cashier the money, he handed us our food. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:POV Story's